


Uncool

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [66]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: But we love him for it, Danny will not shut up, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-ship Magnum/Higgins, the gang hangs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Danny wagged a warning finger at Steve. "No, the real crime here is that all of you think he'scool." (Post-ep for the Hawaii 5-0/Magnum P-I crossover eps.)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Partners [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105629
Comments: 14
Kudos: 355





	Uncool

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally watched the Hawaii 5-0/Magnum P-I crossover eps. Some version of those eps happened in Partners-land, presumably with Kono in place of the new girl, and assume this happens a few days later. 
> 
> If I need to apologize, I say with all sincerity that this is all Danny's fault.

"You'd think that getting _arrested_ by the CIA in front of my mother and newly re-traumatized child would be the worst injustice I suffered this past week, but _no_." Danny leaned back in his chair, addressing La Mariana like it was full instead of completely empty. The place wouldn't be open for another hour, but apparently pissing off the CIA was traumatizing enough for both sides to officially declare the other as ohana. "I come back home to find that my _husband_ , the love of my life and bane of my existence, has _grossly_ misled all of you."

"Hey, it's not me who misled them," Steve countered, not bothering to keep the grin off his face as he took a sip of his own beer. T.C. and Rick were staring at Danny like they couldn't quite believe what was happening but _really_ wanted to keep watching, and even Higgins and Magnum were striking a pretty good balance between baffled and amused. "They heard all the stories about me from other people, well before I even met them."

"And at least most of them came from reputable sources," Rick added. "Even if you assume people embellished and dial them back a little, all the stories I've ever heard about McGarrett are _really_ impressive."

T.C. nodded. "He's a legend in the SEALs. Nearly everyone has at least one story about the man."

"I suspect none of them mentioned the fact that his interpersonal skills need some improvement," Higgins murmured, not quite under her breath. Next to her, Magnum grinned.

Across the table, Danny pointed a finger at her. "See? _You_ get it." He turned to Steve. "You SEAL-smashed your way through introducing yourself to these people, didn't you? Stomped in issuing orders and inspiring perfectly decent, rational people to punch you in the face."

Interest sparked in Higgins' eyes. "I take it that's the route you chose, when you first met McGarrett?"

"To be fair, I'd also put him in an arm lock." Still, he gave them both an apologetic nod. "I am sorry, though. I hate it when the house is empty, and that's been known to reflect in my mood."

Danny squeezed his leg, looking sympathetic. "Please call and tell my mother that. Maybe it'll guilt her into having fewer crises."

Steve sighed, taking another drink. "I can't. She'll cross-guilt me and end up staying at the house for a week."

Danny winced. "You're right. Not worth the risk."

The confusion and fascination from everyone else at the table only increased. "Is this why you think he lied to us?" T.C. offered, almost tentative. "Because he's scared of your mom?"

That caught Danny's attention. "Thank you for reminding me, but no. Anyone with sense is scared of my mother." He leaned forward, pointing at Rick and T.C. again. "No, the reason he misled you people is that he didn't tell you the _truth_. Yes, he can save the day with a toothpick and terrible decision-making skills, because he's a clinically-insane adrenaline junkie. I'm sure he was worse in his SEAL days, because he didn't have someone threatening him with bodily harm if he didn't come home safe."

Danny took a drink of his beer, briefly overwhelmed, while Higgins and Magnum both glanced at each other while the other wasn't looking. Rick and T.C., on the other hand, were trying to work through the last bit of Danny's logic. This time, it was Rick who made the tentative attempt. "But if you want him to be uninjured, then why would you—"

Danny waved off the rest of the question. "I wouldn't _really_ injure him. Unless he dies on me, of course. Then I am 100 percent following him to the afterlife and kicking his ass." He wagged a warning finger at Steve, as if he could have possibly forgotten. "No, the real crime here is that all of you think he's _cool_."

Higgins snickered at that, shooting Magnum a look he met with his own amused expression. Rick and T.C. both looked like Danny had just suggested Santa Claus didn't exist. "He's a war hero!" Rick argued.

"He's also a 15-year-old _dork_ who somehow got his hands on an adult suit as camouflage." He poked Steve in the arm. "This man, right here, legitimately _lost_ a set of handcuff keys on _purpose_ , by pretending to fumble them, mind you, because he was annoyed that I'd handcuffed myself to an attractive co-worker. It was _hours_ before I could get the damn things off."

Rick and T.C. both shot Steve a baffled and mildly appalled look. "That's... not smooth, McGarrett," T.C. managed finally.

Steve just shrugged, completely unrepentant. "Hey, you try being in love with your best friend you think is straight, and not being able to admit _any_ of that to yourself."

"That is _no_ excuse for the fact that we have been _banned_ from movie theaters for _giggling_ , Steven, a fact that we both know is _entirely_ your fault. I never _once_ giggled before I met you."

The stories continued, each one more ridiculous than the last, and both T.C. and Rick listened to them all in rapt fascination. Steve argued every place he was supposed to, but privately he loved every word. He wanted these people to know the version of Steve McGarrett Danny did instead of the guy in the SEAL stories.

When he went over to get he and Danny another beer, Magnum followed. "So," the detective said conversationally, leaning against the bar. "Danny's interesting."

Steve grinned, sitting down on one of the barstools. "That's putting it mildly."

Magnum grinned. "He's not the kind of guy most people would picture as a war hero's spouse, but seeing the two of you together makes a weird amount of sense."

"It does, doesn't it?" Steve let himself just watch Danny, who'd also roped in a few of Rick's staff who showed up early. He was magnetic, hands flying and face lit with animation, and to Steve's eyes he was the most beautiful thing in the room.

He glanced over at Magnum, who was watching the scene with the same rapt, soft-eyed focus. Steve knew for a fact, however, that it wasn't Danny he was looking at.

Steve turned back to watch his husband. "When we first met, Danny wildly disapproved of pretty much every single thing about me." He smiled a little. "And he told me so, loudly and in great detail."

"I imagine he did," Magnum said quietly, as if he knew this conversation was going someplace more serious.

Steve's chest tightened as he remembered, an old ache turned sweeter with time. "But he kept coming back, over and over again. He was right beside me no matter what horrible situation I waded into, and was _always_ there for me even when I had no idea how to ask for help." He shook his head a little. "I figured out fast that I'd rather be yelled at by Danny than flattered by anyone else in the world."

Magnum let out a breath. "I feel like you're trying to make a point with this."

Steve glanced over again, understanding the closed-off expression on his face. Sometimes, even letting yourself dream felt like too much of a risk.

He met Magnum's eyes, as serious as he'd ever been. "When someone swears up and down that they disapprove of you, but sticks by you no matter what, it's the last part you should listen to." He inclined his head toward the table, expression lightening. "Also, a bad beginning doesn't mean you won't get married eventually."

A mixture of surprise and hope lit his eyes, quickly banked. Then his gaze sharpened. "How do you know we had a bad beginning?"

Steve's smile widened. "She and Danny are getting along _way_ too well."

That surprised a laugh out of Magnum. "Did he really punch you?"

"Yeah." Steve grinned. "And I deserved it."

Laughing, they went back to rejoin the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
